Amnesia : Shadows
by ParallelHeart3
Summary: She left. Now their all alone. That's what they thought. But what if they did have someone...someone hidden within the shadows. The Shadows of Amnesia. Shin,Toma,Ikki,Kent,Orion,Luka, Waka x OCs
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

:new beginnings:

by: ParallelHeart3

**Everyone has had Amnesia.**

**It's just that they forget.**

* * *

No one remembered _her_.

No one.

Except Shin.

And Toma.

And Ikki.

And Kent.

That's what made it worse.

They all loved her. All of them. But she didn't go through any of their doors. She didn't pick _them_.

She loved Ukyo.

They were all...all...

They weren't sad. They couldn't be sad.

She survived in this world where she didn't in others. The main reason she didn't survive was because of Ukyo's split personality, who basically murdered her for the sake of his own survival. It was honestly sick. Revolting. But in this world it was different. This time it was different.

_He _died for the sake of _her_ survival.

So he was granted a second chance.

If he prevented her death, on August 25, and if she lived beyond that point, none them had to die. She could live in the Spirit World with Ukyo, Orion, and Neil(1).

It was the perfect fairy tale ending.

But it was just an ending for Shin, Toma, Ikki, as well as Kent.

They were happy that she was loved.

But they all were missing someone.

Shin had someone who he could tell the truth to. Even if it was for a little while.

Toma found someone he could protect. Even if it was for a little while.

Ikki found someone he could love. Even if it was for a little while.

Kent found someone who he could actually show his emotion to. Even if it was for a little while.

She loved them...

Even if it was for a little while.

But she they all loved her.

Forever.(2)

No one could replace her. She was the only one who had their hearts. When she left she took their hearts with them. They knew they wouldn't get them back.

But she did leave their hearts back within them.

In the midst of rejection, depression, and memories they had lost.

_In the Shadows of Amnesia._

* * *

1: Neil is from the _Amnesia_ Otomate Games. He does not appear in the Novel physically, but Orion does mention him several times as the King(Ruler) of the spirit world. He looks like an older version Orion. He was a part of Ukyos Joker conscious in the games. He like to grant wishes to humans. Immortal

Just for reference :3

2: The heroine is so kawaii! But sometimes she can be a pain. I don't like how she likes one guy at a time and all the other guys like her at the same time. I mean when she's with Shin, everyone one else loves her. I mean she was dense at first, but she started to realize and she still did what she did. I get she has Amnesia and that was the purpose of the game but...Ughhhhhh! It annoys me T_T.

NOTES

_Amnesia : Shadows _has a sole purpose. I want all the guys to have someone who they can love and they won't abandon them like lost kittens. ( Hey! I am so going to draw that! )Also my OCs are based of real people, including me. It will probably happen in a_ lot_ of future fan fictions.( I feel conceded -_-). Guess this is another way to make me feel like an anime character( I feel selfish "-_-).

CHARACTERS

_Characters who belong to Otomate:_( wiki/Category:Characters)

[A few different wikis. Check them out if you don't know certain characters.]

Heroine

Ukyo

Shin

Toma

Ikki

Kent

Orion

Neil

Waka

Mine

Sawa

Rika

Ikkis Fan club

Luka

_**OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE SHOWN LATER ON IN ORDER OF APPEARANCES**_

Read and Review!

Sank You for Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I even start my story, I want to say thanks to Morin-Chan to be the first to favorite and follow my story. So I am going to make her a character in my story. I always did these type of things for my readers on my other **Fan Fictions** & **Fiction Presses**. So Morin-Chan will be appearing later on. I apologize if I don't know how Morin-Chan looks like. "-_-**

Anyways let the story commence!

* * *

"Alright Everyone," A voice shouted, while a pair of big gloved hands clapped." Come here." It was after hours at Meido no Hitsuji, and Waka, the manager, had a very important announcement to make. Sawa, Mine, Ikki and Kent lined up in front of Waka. Waka looked at everyone standing in front of him and sighed when he saw two of employees missing. Shin had some things to do at the university and Toma … well Toma was out sick.

Waka turned to the rest of the group.

" As you can see one of our female staff has gotten married and moved away." Waka said, pushing up the glasses, that lay on the bridge of his nose. Mine fidgeted a little and looked up at Ikki. She hoped he was all right. After all he did love _her_[1]. Ikki sensed Mine looking up at him and he looked down, giving her a smile, signaling her that he was okay. Mine turned slightly red at the sight of her crushes' smile and looked down. Ikki was slightly happy that Mine was genuinely worried for him, but it wasn't enough.

" And as you know we are getting more customers everyday as well as some of you leaving to do important work," Waka started."Right?" Waka looked at his employees, awaiting an answer.

" Hai."

"Well we will have an addition to our female staff, four to be exact,"Waka smiled as he clasped both of his hands together. "Be nice to them, okaaaay?" Sawa sweat dropped at Waka's syrupy tone.

" Hai"

"Sawa!" The brunette jumped at the sudden change in her managers tone.

"Yes?" She questioned nervously, at the more strict Waka.

"I understand you go to the same university as Shin and Toma."

" Yes, that would be correct." Her shoulders tensed. Waka smiled at her.

" Would you mind informing them about our new staff?" he asked politely. Sawa mentally sighed in relief. As her shoulders relaxed, Waka began to get impatient.

" Well?!" he snapped.

" Yes s-sir!" Sawa stuttered, taken aback at the sudden dictator change at her manager. Mine slightly gasped, Kent stayed in his position, calculating a new math puzzle for Ikki, and Ikki sighed.

"Honestly Waka-San," The blunette said as he placed his right hand on his forehead and his left hand on his hip."You should be more gentle with woman." His hand brushed over the black spade as he brushed his blue hair back. His hand jerked back as if it was poison. He shook away his uncollected self and forced a smile, but Kent managed to see his friend lose his calm collected self, even if it was for mere second.

He began to worry.

He looked at the sight of Waka, Mine, Sawa, and Ikki cluttered together. Ikki began to say something about Waka's different personalities and Waka slightly blushed in embarrassment. Everyone laughed, even Ikki. But his laugh was fake. But he was still...

He was still showing emotion.

Kent slowly began to show emotion because of her, but now she was gone.

And so was his tiny traces of emotion.

He began to worry more.

And this time it wasn't for Ikki.

It was for him.

_Back at the University..._

Shin's POV

The truth is I did finish all my work at the university. In fact, I had no work at all. I just didn't feel like going to work. It would just remind me of her. I laid down on the the cold metal surface of the bench in the practice room. I had my face nuzzled in my arm as I cracked one eye open. My eye scanned the room and my eye fell on every object. A drum set, that looked like it hadn't been used in awhile and an old amplifier that collected dust. A red guitar was set gently on the floor besides a pair of drumsticks. A keyboard was placed beside the drum set, it's keys smudged with a strangers' fingerprints.

My breath slightly hitched as my eye set it's gaze upon something that stood in the center of the neglected instruments.

A microphone stand.

I sat up, both my eyes open. I slowly stood up, and slouching I walked over the stand. My breathing became slow and steady as my hands came around the microphone, cradling the air around it. I let my hair fall in my face. I looked at the head of the microphone.

_Her breath._

My gaze lowered down to the the handle.

_Her touch._

Then I thought about how many times her lips brushed over the mic.

_Her kiss._[2]

THUD!

My eyes widened at the sudden noise and I tripped backwards, my feet getting tangled with several wires. I placed my hands in front of me trying to balance myself and I sighed, relieved when I didn't fall over. As I separated myself from the wired mess, I heard a groan from outside. I cautiously approached the door and opened it.

The wind blew past my face, from the open window and I brushed away the bangs in my eyes. I saw a bunch of papers flying, and as soon as the wind stopped so did they. Some settled on the ground, and a few flew out the window. I stepped out of the band room, gently shutting the door behind me. I walked over to the nearest sheet and crouched down. Now that I looked closer, it was sketch of a chess board. And I had to say...

Wow.

Honestly to me a chess board was just a board that Ikki and Kent liked to play on. But this...

It looked like a real place.

The way the artist shaded it made it look like a surface you could stand on. In the middle was a golden door that was opened and it looked as if you could step right into it. It was the only thing colored, so it looked realistic.

I averted my eyes to a groan that came from the right of me. I saw a person who seemed to have fell. They clearly seemed hurt. Still holding on to the drawing I walked over to the person

As I neared myself to the person, I saw that it was a female. Her long black hair came out from her black hat and sweeped the floor. On the right side of her hat was decorated by a plum ribbon outlined by black lace. She was wearing a plum dress with a black undershirt inside, as the neckline reached her crocheted belt. The dress reached mid thigh and she wore black tights. She was wearing combat boots that reached her knees and had plum colored shoelaces lacing them shut. On her neck was simple black ribbon. Her eyes were shut and she was trembling as she clutched her head with both hands.

"O-ow." Her soft voice finally spoke instead of moans of agony and pain. She must of sensed me standing over her, because she open one eye and stared at me. For a university student she had giant brown eyes, or at least I presumed. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

.

.

.

After silence had passed for a while, she got up and started stuttering out apologies.

"G-g-gomen-gomenasai!" When she moved her foot as she blabbered on, she winced. She had clearly twisted her ankle and she was clearly the artist of those drawings. How was she going to find them all considering the facts that some of them flew out the window, the sun was setting and she sprained her ankle.

"Hey."

"I'm-I'm really sorry."

"Hey."

"I hope I didn't bump into you."

"Hey."

"I should watch where I'm going. I'm really cl-"

"HEY!"

"Eeep!" I looked into her brown eyes,which were shaken with fear.

" You didn't bump into me."

" I didn't ?" She squeaked. I sighed and gave a her a small smile that was barely visible.

She gasped a little, as if she saw my smile.

" No, you didn't." She looked at me a blinked. Then she sighed with both hands to her chest.

"I'm glad[4]."She gave me a smile as the wind pushed her hair aside revealing her face fully. My mouth slightly parted.

When I saw her smile, I could see genuine warmth in it as well as her eyes.

Then I thought of this girl with her sprained ankle trying to find her drawings alone at night, and instead of worrying about herself and how she was going to get home, she worried for me, a complete _stranger. _

And I wasn't even anywhere near as hurt as she was.

I had to help.

* * *

Night was nearing and by the time, me and Mariko - that was her name - had found all her drawings. There was one in a tree, and while trying to rescue it, my favorite jacket got mauled by a branch as well as my skin.

I was walking over to Tomas'-that idiot was "sick"- when I looked at the bandaid that was on my shoulder. I sighed, but smiled.

That idiot.

* * *

_"Aaa! Shin-San. Are you alright?!" Mariko ran over and looked at my arm. Her eyes widened at the sight of my bloody cut. I snatched my arm away._

_"It's nothing. Just a cut. Now come on-" Before I could walk away or continue, I was cut off by a person grabbing on to my arm. I turned and saw Mariko bent over slightly, bangs hiding half of her face and darkening it as well._

_What surprised me is she started to yell._

_"NO!"_

_Eh?_

_"Stop saying it's small! Don't push your self just to find my drawings." Her voice started to quake. " So-so-so.." _

_She was going to cry._

_I sighed and patted her head._

_"Baka." I whispered._

_Then I slammed my hand against her head._

_She held both of her hand over her head as she crouched down. She started to tear up._

_"W-why?"_

_"Baka! Don't overreact because of a small injury." She looks at me, Tears still at the brim of her eyes. I smiled again. This girl. Then I turned my head away _

_" Besides, you probably don't even have a band-aid." She smile and laughed a little nervously._

_"Actually..."_

_"Seriously, how prepared are you?" I questioned as Mariko wrapped the giant band-aid over my cut._

_"Actually my friend gets hurt quite a bit and I'm clumsy so yeah." She said, her eyes closed as she laughed._

___I placed my hand over the ban-aid._

___"Was that the last one?" I questioned. Mariko nodded her head._

___"I see."_

___After a while I broke the silence._

___"Well, Ja ne.[3]" Mariko looked at me for a while, her mouth slightly open._

___ "H-huh?"_

___"We found all your drawings, Right?"_

___"U-uh Right."_

___"Then Bye." I said waving off to her as I left_

___"Oh. Bye Shin-San. See you later." She waved to me as I left. She gave me one of her smiles as she waved._

See you later? I probably wasn't even going to see her again.

* * *

_2 days Later at **Meido no Hitsuji**_

Waka had called us over to the new employees we were getting. Apparently only one was able to make it here to today. It was before opening and I was really tired. The professer had given me a report to do and I was not in the mood to work. I wanted to sleep.

I was feeling drowsy, when a soft voice interrupted my snooze.

" H-hello everyone. It's nice- nice to meet you. My name is Sarawaka Mariko.[5]I-I hope we can get along."

I was awake now.

Wide eyed, I stared at our new employee with shock. Then I stepped forward.

" Mariko?"

"Hhm? Etto?! Shi-shin san?!"

Go figure.

* * *

1. "Her" is referring to the Heroine.

2. You should check out Shins' character song " Innumerable Kisses " I love that song.

3. She was originally supposed to say "Yokatta", which is Japanese for I'm Glad. -3-

4. "Ja ne" mean "See you Later.

5. In Japan surnames/last names come first.

* * *

Suugoi! Four follows already!? People want to read my story! ^_^

Huzzah!

Cookies for everyone...unless you prefer bishies...

Well, Ja Ne!

I forgot to do this in the prologue. "-_-

**Amnesia Belongs to:**

Idea Factory

**Anime Copyrights:**

Brains' Base


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyonez! Thank you for reading my story. So many are people are waiting for me to update, but I have soo much projects and homework for a 8th grader. T 3 T. Any wayz thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews.**

**kakashi-lily: Thanks! I was actually thinking about doing stories for other otomate games like Uta no Prince-Sama and Diabolik Lovers where they have separate girls too. But the heroine like Haruka or Yui will end up with who I like them Hee :D. Oh and your right about the maids and cook assistants. Wow, guess I'm that predictable."-_-**

**Blozzy: Thanks! And I will update... when I can... :)**

**Now the let the story Commence...again...**

* * *

Normal POV

"Oh," Waka said both hand on the sides of his face, as he gasped in shock." Shin-Chan knows Mari-Chan?! What a twist indeed!" He exclaimed, tapping his index finger on his chin.(Seriously? Waka in the Heart Arc is sooo... like my friend. I know some weird people ''''-_-)

"Hmm?" Mariko turned to look at Waka along with Shin, their eyes turning to there normal size."O-oh. Y-yeah." Mariko laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head. Then she looked down, sadly. " I guess so..."

(Insert Awkward Silence Here...)

" Well," Waka practically shouted, jump starting everyone's morning." I expect Shin to show Mariko-San around,Right?" Waka nodded toward Shin, his face wearing a grimace.( Now here's a strict Waka. Woo) Shin looked at Waka, shaking his head cautiously and slowly. And the smile appeared once again on his face, relieving the stress that once sat on his face.

"Alright everyone, Chop, Chop! Meido no Hitsuji will be officially open in 10 minutes. Get to work!" he happily shouted, and walked into the kitchen.

Everybody was dumbfounded. The fact that their new co-worker knew Shin and that the cafe was opening in...10?! Kent merely walked to the kitchen to make sure that all the glassware and plate ware were clean. Ikki stared at Shin and Mariko who were looking at the door where Waka had disappeared into, chuckled silently, shook his head, and walked away.

Mine tensed up after feeling Ikki's presence leave her side. She ran over to Ikki who was walking away.

" Um, Ikki-San? Where are you going?" She asked quietly, fidgeting. She was always nervous when she talked to him. Ikki turned around, his eyes staring right into Mine's pink ones. She almost toppled over when he smiled at her.

" We're opening in 10, right? I should start to prepare dishes. Gotta make the customer satisfied!" He said, flashing her a small grin. She nodded vigorously, blushing. He chuckled" Don't you have to go change into your maid outfit?" He asked.

" Oh sh-you're right Ikki!"Sawa yelled, interjecting into Mine's and Ikki's conversation." Come on Mine, let's go!" Sawa said, grabbed her pink-haired friends wrist.

"Wai-" Mine tried to protest, but already got dragged to the ladies changing room.

Ikki smiled once again( A lot of smiling eh, Ikki? *eyebrow waggle* not that there's anything wrong with it. He he!) and left the room, leaving Shin and Mariko alone in the middle of the family cafe.

* * *

**Sorry for the reaaally short chapter! I just wanted to update, so you guys could see what happened with Mariko and Shin. But I left it at another cliffhanger. They didn't even interact which each other. "-_- I'm sorry. Gomenasai. Here, I'll give you Italia?**

**No?**

**How about... France... no he's a pedo. I kid, I kid. No, he's not. He He!**

**How about...*snaps* By Jones, I've got it Watson... ahem... I mean Reader and Viewer-tan.**

**Longer Chapters!**

**I'll try typing it over Thanksgiving Break while writing my novel. Yes, I'm writing a novel... Like a boss *puts on sunglasses***

**You know with a cover and everything...you probably knew that."-_-. I'll be going to my emo corner. Read,Review, Favorite, and Follow. I'm too depressed about my stupidity to put the copyrights.**

**Bye.**

**:( :( :( :( :( :( :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am really sorry I haven't updated. More characters will appear. Quick notice as well. Blozzy, one of my OABFF's (Online anime best friend forever. Lol. XD) will also appear as a character. Blozzy email me about you! Morin-chan, I'm so excited that you're happy! You guys probably hate me for not updating. I'm sorry! I was looking for my phone. I lost it! WAAAAAAHHHH! D'X anyway let us continue**

* * *

Normal POV

Mariko was fidgeting, tracing her left foot in circles, nervously, as she look down at the floor. Shin was trying to pretend that the situation wasn't awkward and looked around the family cafe, while holding onto his right arm.

They were both waiting for one another to talk. Shin knew that Mariko was a shy person. The way she talked and had acted when they first met. She didn't know what to do in situations like this. She was a readable, yet unreadable person. Shin took the silence as an advantage and seized the opportunity to talk.

Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, a melodic, soft voice rang across the who cafe.

"H-hi Shin-san."

Shin was shocked. She took the chance instead. He looked over to Mariko. Her cheeks were tainted with red and her hands were clutched on the apron of her new uniform.

"Eh...Oh...Hi..."After a while, Shin started to talk again.

"I really didn't think that I would see you again, you know." Mariko mumbled in response. "What?" She mumbled more."Come on! Speak up."

"I really wanted to see you again."[Ooh, this gonna be good.] Shin stared at her. " I mean you...you were nice to me!" She blurted out.[ Reader: Eh, wait, WTF]

"Most people would just say 'Watch where you're going', but you actually helped me. So you were-you were special. You were my friend."

"So what are you working as?"

"Etto?"

" I mean a maid, a cook assistant."

Mariko looked confused, but then she realized what Shin was doing. She looked at Shin and he was looking over to side, his cheeks slightly dusted with pink. So this was Shin's way of showing that it wasn't a big deal or in a matter of fact, affection. Mariko smiled.[Lol. You guys thought she was going to confess]

" Actually I'm going to be the main cook." Shin practically fell over.

" How are you going to cook everything by yourself. Mariko slightly tensed up. She stomped over to shin and got up in face.[-IDK, LOL.]

" Now you just wait a second, Mr-Mr. Shin. I may be clumsy and I may not look like I could do much, but I can cook just fine. Shin's eyes widened at Mariko's face. Her cheeks were red with anger, her eyebrows lowered, and a pout on her face. He hadn't expected her to act like this.

.

.

.

Mariko realized what she had did and stiffened up like a statue.

"I-I-what I mean is...well...uhhhh..."

Shin raised his eyebrows a bit.

"Sorry." She hung her head in shame. Shin sighed and smiled. This girl...She made him laugh. He patted her head.

"You got to stop doing that." He said, trying not laugh.

"Nani? Uh... right." She said, saluted him.

"MISS. SARAWAKA!"A voice boomed through the cafe. Mariko slowly turned around and found a furious Waka.

"Y-Ye-es?"

"QUIT YOU'RE STUTTERING AND GET INTO THE KITCHEN THIS INSTANT! We open in five minutes. Now HURRY."

"Eep! Yes Sir!" Mariko bowed and ran into the kitchen.

_'Why is Manager-san acting so strangely? he was nicer before and didn't yell at me'_

Meido no Hitsuji was officially open for business

* * *

It was a rush at Meido no Hitsuji. Mariko's cooking was absolutely amazing and her new entrees were selling like hotcakes.

Mariko cooked as fast as she could and Ikki passed them on to Mine and Sawa. They rushed to bring the customers their dishes and Shin cleaned up the tables, while Kent washed the ginormous pile of porcelain plates.

It was currently 4:00 and the employees were resting up for the dinner Rush hour.

Ikki was talking to Mine and Sawa. Kent occasionally said something and pushed up his glasses. They all laughed. Shin was racking through his brain for his university's annual fair. He and a few others had to arrange the welcoming banner. Since everyone else had something to do, he was the only one. He didn't know what he was going to do.

He noticed Mariko sitting alone at a table and her a pencil against a paper. He got curious and walked over to her.

He looked over her shoulder and saw her sketching. She was drawing...Meido no Hitsuji? This girl only saw it once...How did...?

Shin got close enough that he was breathing on her shoulder. She shuddered and jumped up.

"Ai ya!"

Everyone turned to look at her. Sawa and Ikki blinked and Mine tilted her head. Kent tilted his glasses upward. Shin wore an 'oops' face.

She turned extremely red to the point that she was burning.

.

.

.

Just a that precise moment the door opened and revealed a...walking cardboard box? Everyone averted their eyes from Mariko to the box.

"Damn Door..."The box said.

Mariko blinked twice and looked over to the box.

"A-ayami-San?"

A head peeked out from the cardboard box. The box was placed carefully on the floor of the employee lounge.

"Hmm...Oh, Mariko's already here?"

The voice came from a girl a little taller than Mariko. She seemed to be about 20. Her hair was a maroon color and her eyes were the multi-colored. she wore a black scarf and a teal tube top covered by a black jacket that reached half past her thighs. She wore shorts that were cloroed like her shirt. She wore high knee socks and teal converse. Her jacket sleeves were rolled up to reveal several bracelets.

She put up two fingers two her forehead in a salute like manner.

"Hey."

* * *

**Am...Finally...Done. New Character is mah friend! YEAH! Gomen for not updating...**

**Will go to my personal emo corner. Did you like it?**

**Oh and sorry for tricking you above. You thought she was going to confess~! SUCKAS!**


End file.
